1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a wireless LAN system for virtual LAN in which wireless terminals accommodated in a physically single LAN are virtually classified into a plurality of groups.
2. Description of the Related Art
A virtual LAN is a technique for virtually classifying terminals into groups independently of a physical connection form, and there are present a port based virtual LAN for grouping based on a port of a LAN switch, a MAC address based virtual LAN for grouping based on a MAC address of a terminal, a protocol based virtual LAN for grouping based on a protocol to be used, and the like.
In recent years, a wireless LAN has been rapidly spread instead of a conventional wired LAN. In the wireless LAN, a wireless link is established between a mobile terminal on which an Ethernet (trademark) card is mounted and an access point as a master station assuming that the mobile terminal is a slave station. The mobile terminal accesses a network via the access point. When the access point makes communication with a plurality of mobile terminals, the access point operates as a bridge or router.
However, since a wireless LAN for virtual LAN has not existed conventionally, one access point has not been able to be shared with a plurality of groups.